Enough
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: Sequel to 'About To Break'. ...Why wasn't I ever good enough?


AN: Sequel to_ About To Break._ This is from Casey's point of view. And, hey, since the Life With Derek readers are so loyal and kind...can you all check out a story on my profile called Between Fingertips? It was originally an original story, but I posted it in the Supernatural fandom because I wanted to post something there, and the original version written for an annual fair won first place and some prize money, but on here, I haven't even gotten one review and it's kind of depressing me. So, yeah, can some of you check that out and review please? Please, please, please?

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or any of it's characters.

Enough

It's not that she doesn't love him. Because she does. It's that she's not enough. She will never be enough for him. She's enough for Max though. And that's why she's with him. Because she's enough.

It kills her to see him in the halls with Kendra, or Sally. But she doesn't do anything.

She's a good girl. Maybe that's what's keeping her from being with him. The knowledge that it's wrong. Very wrong. Maybe that's what attracted her to him in the first place. The danger. And now she's in love with him.

She's not good enough for him. She'll never be good enough for him. No matter what she did, she would never be good enough for him. And maybe that was the way it should be. Step-siblings falling in love is way too complicated anyways.

She's the one that started their torrid little affair. That much is true. But she never expected it to get so out of hand.

_''Did you need something?'' He asks when she quietly walks into his room and shuts the door._

_''Yes.'' She nervously tried to calm her beating heart. ''I did.''_

_''And what would that be?'' He asks, taking a step towards her._

_She looks down and clasps her hands, taking a few cautious steps towards him. ''You.''_

_Suddenly he looks nervous and rakes a hand through his hair. ''What?''_

_Her heart beats wildly in her chest and she takes a step towards him. ''Derek, I need you to kiss me.''_

_''W-Why?''_

_''I just need to know if there's something there. I think there is. I think there's something between us, and if there is, I-I don't know, but I really need to know.'' Her voice wobbles and she takes another step towards him, closing the distance between them._

_''Casey - ''_

_''Please, Derek, I really need you to do this for me.'' She begs._

_He nods dumbly. ''Okay.''_

_She moves closer still and bites her lip nervously. ''Well, get it over with already.''_

_He clears his throat and moves a hand to her face. She finds herself shivering at his touch. Slowly, he leans in and kisses her gently._

_She gasps in pleasure and wraps her arms around his neck, all traces of nervousness forgotten. The kiss deepens and she moans when he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist._

_They move to the bed and in between their clothes disappearing she murmers, ''They can never know.''_

And now here she was, watching him walk away from her. Again. Something flashes in her eyes and she grabs her jacket and pulls it on, pulling open the door and running outside.

''Derek!''

He turnes. ''Jesus, Casey, don't you know a dramatic exit when you see one?''

''I am not going to let you walk away from me again!'' She yells.

''What are you talking about?''

She takes an angry step towards him. ''That's all you ever do, Derek, walk away! From me! I'm sick of it!''

''Hey!'' He's angry too now. ''I'm not the one that ended this!''

''Why didn't you fight for me?!''

''What was I supposed to do, Casey?! Tell the whole world I love you just so you can push me down again?''

''Derek?''

''Casey?''

The door opens and their family steps out, tired and confused.

They don't even notice.

''Derek, I am not pushing you away!'' She yells, tears straining her voice. ''I am trying to hang on to you, but you keep walking further and further away from me! I mean, God, if you loved me so goddamn much why didn't you fight for me? For us?!''

A loud crack alerts them to the rain that's now pouring down.

''Damn it, Casey, don't you dare make me out to be the bad guy! I told you I was in love with you and you just walked away! You told me to forget what happened between us!''

''I was scared!''

''You think that's an excuse?''

''Why?'' She manages to yell, although it came out more like a strangled sob.

''Why what?''

''Why didn't you stop me from moving on?! Why are you pushing me away?! Why are you going out with these random girl?! And damn it, why wasn't I ever good enough?! Why am I never good enough for you?!'' She sobs. With every word, she hits him in the chest.

''Casey!'' He grabs her wrists. ''Don't ever say you aren't enough!'' He shakes her a little. ''You've always been good enough.'' And then he surprises his shocked family and her, when he pulls her to him and kisses her on the lips.

She wants to push him away. But she can't. So she pulls him closer and wraps an arm around his neck.

He pulls away and looks into her eyes. ''I fought for you, Casey. Everyday, I fought for you. You just didn't notice. You never did.''

A sob escapes her lips and she leans up to kiss him again, and his hands come to rest on the small of her back. She smiles through her tears as she kisses him.

''I love you, too.''

And then rain continues to pound down on them. But they don't notice.

_**the end**_

**AN: Well, that was it. Originally, it ended much more depressing, but I'm a sucker for happy endings. Hope you enjoyed! And be sure to check out my prize winning story **_**Between Fingertips **_**on my profile page (I know, I know, I'm bragging, but I've never had a story win anything before, even if it is just a ribbon and some money in a fair).**

**Kisses, Sugarbug**


End file.
